Summer of Corruption, Years of Deceit
by red-jacobson
Summary: Harry was changed by the events of the Third Task, and Sirius found an old Family Spell that spells trouble for the women they encounter.


**Story TITLE**: Summer of Corruption, Years of Deceit

**Chapter Title:** Prologue: The Warden of New Azkaban

**PART**: 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**:  
**DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, Ficwad, , HP FanFiction Archive**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY**: Inspired by Cypher Three's 'Sirius Sluts' Challenge. Harry was changed by the events of the Third Task, and Sirius found an old Family Spell that spells trouble for the women they encounter.

**FEEDBACK**: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY**: Lots of Women  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Harry/Multi  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 9,769  
**SPOILERS**: Starts at the end of Third Task and goes extremely AU from there.  
**WARNINGS**: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There will also be Mind-Control and Dubious consent, incest and other things that would make Michelle Bachman have a conniption fit. There will be bad Weasley's in this story, except for Molly, Ginny and Percy. There will also be Evil Dumbledore.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This will be a darker Harry, he won't actually be Evil, but very grey. Because of events in the story, he won't be as forgiving as he was in canon.

**YET ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE:** Readers with long memories will recognize 'Helga's Gift' that is mentioned in this story. For those of you who don't, it's something that I came up with in my Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Phoenix, to explain the rampant female bisexuality in most Harry Potter smut fics. Basically in the founders days, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were lovers, and, one time, after a particularly great romp, Helga idly wished that all the girls in the castle could experience such a wonderful feeling. Being a Magical Castle, Hogwarts heard and responded, And, from that time forward the female students at Hogwarts had, at the least, bisexual tendencies.

_**To crush your enemies, see them driven before you, and to hear the lamentation of their women. **_

_**New Azkaban Prison**_

_**Thuringian Forest**_

_**April 23rd 2001**_

Prisoner P-2742, the girl who was once known to her school mates as Pansy Parkinson, looked up from her bed when the red light above her cell door flashed three times, alerting her that it was time for her weekly interview with the Warden. She smiled slightly, before schooling her face in it's usual impassive mask. Standing, she took off her light robe and hung it carefully in her wardrobe, she'd learned quite quickly that strict attention to detail would make her life much easier than it could be. Moving to the full length mirror beside the door, she examined her nude body, searching out any imperfection that would cause her to be penalized.

Her breasts stood firm on her chest, the mandatory dance and exercise classes made sure of that, and she ran her fingers over her nipples, making them tighten satisfactorily. Lifting her arms above her head, she checked to be sure that there was no stubble, and was relieved to see the skin was still baby smooth. Body hair, other than a neatly trimmed strip above her pussy was strictly forbidden, and if he found any, the punishment would be agonizing!

She shuddered, remembering the time that Prisoner P-1344 (she no longer thought of her mother by name) was found to have neglected her personal hygiene. The woman was hit with a depilatory charm that ripped every hair below her neck from her body, and, as she stood there, blood seeping from hundreds of small wounds on her body, she was sprayed with a liquid that smelled strongly of lemons, soaking her entire body. She couldn't imagine how much it must have hurt, because this woman, who she had seen subjected to the Cruciatus from the Dark Lord that she endured without a sound, collapsed, shrieking in agony as soon as the liquid hit her skin. After that demonstration, all the women, including Draco's Aunt, made sure to always check for hair before their daily inspections.

Turning, she looked at her arse in the mirror, and saw that the bruise from when she fell from the pole yesterday had already faded. She was pleased because she was sure her arse was going to get enough of a pounding in the next hour or so, based on past experience with the Warden. 'Oh well,' she shrugged, 'if it gets me a warm bed and clean sheets, not to mention regular meals, I'll bend over, or kneel down for him any time he wants. Those first few weeks were bad enough that I never want to go back down there again!'

The red light flashed twice, warning her she only had 20 minutes to finish getting ready, so she went to her dresser and pulled out the white silk garter belt and stockings she was issued when she agreed to the Warden's terms. Checking that the stockings were on straight and didn't have any runs, she hooked them to the garters, and slipped her feet into the two inch heels. Standing, she did another examination, and nodded, admiring how the heels and stockings made her legs look. Sitting at her dressing table, she applied her makeup, grateful for the courses in muggle living that they all had to attend, otherwise she never would have known how to get by without magic.

She was just finishing up when the light flashed once, the five minute warning. Grabbing a brush off the nightstand, she stroked it through her shoulder length black hair, pleased that it no longer felt greasy to the touch from the hours over the potions cauldrons like it was back in school. She had timed it properly, and she was standing facing away from the door, her hands behind her back, when the lock clicked and it slid open.

Keeping her head bowed submissively, she waited for her escort to step into the room. She heard the woman walk through the doorway, and lock the cuffs around her wrists. She knew that the cuffs were only for effect now, she had never even attempted to resist, not even the first time, but she had enough experience with him to realize that he just enjoyed it more when she was bound like this. The woman walked around in front of her, and P-2742 felt the soft fingers touching her under her chin to raise her head. She felt a flush of happiness when she recognized the statuesque blonde in front of her. Her escort was dressed almost exactly as she was, except that the blonde wore a gem encrusted collar around her throat. She was slightly envious of the increased status that the collar denoted, but pushed it aside, knowing that she hadn't earned the right to wear a collar yet, and besides, Miss Fleur was one of her favorites of all the staff, she knew that she would enjoy the session today.

The blonde seemed to spend a great deal of time looking into her eyes today, before nodding and gesturing for her to turn and walk out the door. She walked the familiar path, passed the cells that held her fellow prisoners, and up the 17 steps to the Main Floor of the prison, the stone walls giving way to warm wood paneling. The carpet was thicker under her feet, and, glancing out the windows, she could see the sun shining through the trees of the forest that surrounded them.

Stopping at the dark wooden double doors, she waited the required 10 feet away as Miss Fleur walked forward and rapped lightly on the door pane with her knuckles. The doors parted instantly, and her escort stepped inside, returning a few minutes later to gesture for her to enter.

Fleur stood beside the desk, watching as the girl stepped into the room and removed her shoes before she approached Master's desk. Her mouth twitched in amusement as she stopped exactly five feet in front of the desk without being told, and lowered herself to her knees. It was Master's decision of course, but it looked like the girl would be the first of the prisoners to earn her name back. She really hoped that she was right, because Nymphadora would owe her a night in the playroom. The pinkette was betting that P-2403 would be the first to make the leap, but she was sure the girl wouldn't move until her lover was ready.

"Prisoner P-2742," Master said, reading from a sheet in front of him. "You were sentenced to Life Imprisonment at your trial, for participation in the raids that killed the entire Creevey family, including the two year daughters. To your credit, you expressed genuine remorse for the atrocities you performed, and turned yourself in to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement the next day. Serving as a witness for the prosecution, you assisted in obtaining convictions of every Marked Death Eater, and the vast majority were executed for their crimes. You also rejected a more lenient sentence, stating that you felt the need to pay for your crimes. Since you arrived here, you have been a model prisoner, managing to avoid accumulating more than 2 demerits in a one month period, and many months not receiving any at all. These are commendable achievements, and your desire to make amends for what you have done speaks well of your future prospects while you are here. But, for now, it's time to test what you have learned."

Master slid his chair back, and stood up. Moving around the desk, his hand dropped to fondle her arse as she walked by. She heard the snort of amusement from Cho, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk. Master's Potter Wife always made it a point to be in the office for the testing sessions. Fleur didn't know why, and it wasn't her place to ask, so she just accepted it, just like she accepted everything else that Master decreed. She put the question aside as she felt her arousal rise, as it always did, seeing him in action. He hadn't changed that much, physically anyway, from the 'leetle boy' she met so many years ago, he was still slim, but now he wore immaculately tailored robes, and his black hair had finally grown long enough to be tamed, when he was working he was pulled back into a into a pony tail. The thing that had changed the most was the overpowering sense of power that he radiated, even when he was casually leaning against his desk, as he was now. Focusing on him, she shivered as he spoke, although it was in a quiet, almost conversational tone, the strength still affected her.

"Prisoner P-2742, What is the source of the quote 'Luke, I am your father'?

With no hesitation, the girl said, "Warden, Prisoner P-2742 reports that the quote is from the movie 'The Empire Strikes Back' the sequel to Star Wars."

"Prisoner P-2472, Who is Tony Blair?"

"Warden, Prisoner P-2472 reports that Tony Blair is currently Prime Minister of the United Kingdom."

And the questions went on, Master asking progressively more difficult questions about life in the muggle world, until, after 20 minutes, he stopped and said, "Very good, Prisoner P-2472, you answered every question correctly. Rise and approach Miss Fleur for your reward."

The girl climbed to her feet, and moved toward her, curiosity on her face. She stopped two feet away from her, waiting. Fleur knew what to do, Master had set these rules in place when he first decided to offer the prisoners an opportunity to upgrade their status.

She reached out and grabbed the girl, pulling her forward so their breasts were rubbing together. She moaned as her nipples brushed against the warm skin of the smaller girl. Dropping her hands, she gripped the girl's bottom and lifted her slightly, sliding her leg between the girl's thighs. Raising her leg, the silk of her stocking rubbed against her pussy. The girl shivered against her, and she leaned down, kissing her, forcing the girl's mouth open. It didn't take much force, though, the girl eagerly opened her mouth, allowing Fleur's tongue entrance. She enjoyed the minty flavor of the younger girl's breath as her tongue explored the girl's mouth.

With practiced ease, she rocked her leg back and forth, lifting the girl closer and closer to the edge. She could tell that the girl was getting more and more aroused as her breath started coming quicker and quicker, until she was panting, and her normally pale skin was as flushed as Luna's arse after a spanking. The girl was nearly whimpering with need, and her pussy juices were flowing freely, soaking Fleur's stockings, as she continued rubbing her. Eventually Master must have decided that the girl was at her peak, because he moved away from his desk and stood beside them. Reaching out his right hand, he gripped the girl by the chin and turned her face to look at him and said, "Prisoner P-2472, Cum!"

The girl's eyes rolled back in her head as she shuddered, a scream of pleasure tearing out of her throat. Fleur held her steady as the girl collapsed against her, tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to catch her breath.

When she saw the spark of awareness return to the girl's hazel eyes, Master said, "Prisoner P-2742, now that you have received your reward, it's time for you to thank Miss Fleur for making you feel good."

The girl nodded her head and said, "Yes, Warden, Thank you Warden." Fleur let the girl shift slightly, so her feet were fully on the floor, and she gestured for the girl to follow her as she moved to a flat wooden chair against the wall. Sitting down, she spread her legs, and the girl knelt down in front of her. Looking toward Master, she put all her love and devotion into her gaze as she locked eyes with him, and was rewarded with a slight smile and a nod. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the chair as the girl moved forward.

Prisoner P-2742 shuffled forward, licking her lips as she saw the honey coating the blonde's lips, already swollen and open with desire. She was still basking in the afterglow of the wonderful pleasure the Warden let her have, and wanted to do her best so he would be pleased with her. She also wanted to show Miss Fleur just how much she appreciated what she did, and was looking forward to tasting her again.

She always liked it when Miss Fleur is the one to bring her to the Warden, because she treated her better than some of Warden's other women do when he has her please them. Some of them try to hurt her, and she doesn't really understand why. She vaguely remembers, from the time when she had a name, that she wasn't very nice to some of them, but doesn't remember the details. Her life from the time before she was here sometimes seems like a fading dream, and it hurts to try and remember details, so she doesn't think about it.

Sliding her tongue out, she licked along Miss Fleur's outer lips, savoring the sweetness of the fluid on her tongue, and, even more, the gentle sighs of pleasure she gave out. Pulling the lips into her mouth, she sucked on them gently, making them spread even wider before releasing them and slipping her tongue inside. She spent several minutes licking all she could reach of the inner walls, drawing even more sighs of pleasure from above her, and even more honey for her tongue, before concentrating on the nub of flesh at the top of the opening.

Miss Fleur was starting to squirm in her seat, and had lifted her legs, so Prisoner P-2742 moved so she could rest them on her shoulders before getting back to work. She had received plenty of training in pleasuring other women since she arrived here, so she knew that she would be able to make the blonde peak, she just wished that her hands were free, so she could really make her feel good. In the meantime, she would do the best she could without them.

After licking and sucking on the nub for a few minutes, she moved back to teasing her outer lips. She knew that Miss Fleur was getting close, because her hands came down and slid into her hair, moving her mouth back to where she wanted it. Taking the hint, she started licking on the nub again, and was rewarded with a squeal of pleasure as the blonde's legs tensed around her.

Holding still, she let the woman come down from the pleasure, but yelped in surprise when she felt the sting of something slapping her on the arse. Taking the hint, she got back to work, and soon Miss Fleur was bucking off the chair as the climax finally hit her. The hands in her hair didn't release her, though, so she just kept licking until she was released. Eventually, the grip on her head relaxed, and she sat back, panting from the exertion, but smiling that she was able to bring the woman to climax. Looking around, she saw that it was the Warden who had slapped her bottom, he was standing next to her, stark naked and erect, holding a crop in his hand.

Opening her mouth, she waited for him to slide inside her, but Warden just shook his head, to her surprise. The surprise turned to concern when he reached down and released her hands from behind her back, which had never happened to her before. The only time she could remember it happening, was right after they got there, when Prisoner E-2500 had done something incredibly bad, and Warden had ordered all of them into the Dining Hall to watch her punishment.

They were all seated in their places when the Warden walked in, floating the stiff body of the red haired girl. The Warden stood the girl up, and addressed them, stating that Prisoner E-2500 had violated Rule #4. This drew a gasp from several of the prisoners, because that was the worst of the offenses a prisoner could commit and still not be immediately executed! The Warden continued, saying that E-2500 had tried to take his wand when she was being examined. He said that she was frozen in place before she got within 10 feet of his wand, which was the only reason that she was still alive.

With a gesture, E-2500's hands were released from behind her back, but they were pulled above her head, and manacles appeared around her wrists and ankles. Several of the women winced in sympathy as the manacles on her wrists pulled her off the floor, and the ones on her ankles forced her legs to spread further apart than it seemed to be possible. They could see the agony on E-2500's face as her arms and legs were nearly pulled from her body.

She had wanted to look away, but couldn't tear her gaze away from what happened next, as four of the Warden's men came in, each of them carrying a heavy wooden club with padded leather wrapped around it, and started to beat the prisoner. She heard the sharp crack of broken bones several times during the punishment, before the Warden called a halt, and the girl was floated to the ground and taken to the Infirmary. It was nearly two weeks later that she was seen again in the cells.

Shaking her head to drive away the memories, because she knew that she hadn't done anything to be punished, she was still relieved when Miss Fleur smiled down at her, and pulled her up into a hug. This had never, to the best of her knowledge, happened before, and she didn't like things that happened for the first time here, because she didn't know how to react. The Warden tapped her with the crop, getting her attention, and gestured for her to stand and follow him.

Cho watched impassively as Pansy started licking Fleur's pussy, and she had to admit, it looked like the girl really was good at using her tongue. She was certainly enthusiastic, if the noises Fleur was making were anything to go by. Of course, all of the prisoners have gotten lots of experience over the last few years, so it's not surprising they've gotten good at it. Her co wives and Harry's other slaves were definitely strict teachers, so the prisoners learned quickly. She hadn't used them in the same way the others had, except with Marietta, but that was personal, the bitch had really hurt her back at Hogwarts.

She and Harry had spent many hours expressing their displeasure with the girl over the past three years, and it always sent a shiver of arousal through her to see the fear in her former friend's eyes when they summoned her to the 'Education Chamber'. She had laughed when she heard Amelia's euphemistic description of the room, it was far closer to a medieval torture chamber than anything else, but it was Amelia's domain and she could call it whatever she wanted.

Glancing over at her husband, she saw the look of focused concentration on his face that she had learned meant he was using the Legilimency variation he had developed, and wondered what he was learning from Pansy's mind? She knew that Fleur expected that Pansy would be the first of the Prisoners to be promoted out of the cells, so she wouldn't be surprised if Harry was examining her thoughts to find out if her attitude was genuine or just an example of Slytherin cunning.

She was actually impressed by the way Pansy had learned about the Muggle world, she didn't think she would have been able to answer a couple of the questions that Harry fired at the girl. She was willing to admit that she had been skeptical when Harry came up with the idea, when they were first planning this stage of the operation, for the mandatory Muggle Studies classes, but they were certainly doing an excellent job in changing the attitudes of the pureblood supremacists.

Hell, even the Lestrange bitch was learning, of course, she was struggling under a handicap, considering that Neville had her in the Chamber two or three nights a week, working out his anger on what had been done to his parents. She shook her head, marveling at the changes in the formerly shy Gryffindor she knew in school, but then, all of the men had become far crueler and dominating over the years. She wondered if that was something Harry was doing deliberately, or just learning from his example? It really wasn't that important, but it was odd that she was the only one of Harry's women that wasn't wearing a collar of some sort, she wasn't the slightest bit submissive, never had been. Of course, it made for some unusual conversations when she was the only one who referred to the prisoners by their actual names and not their numbers, but everyone seemed to know who they were discussing. She suspected that Harry liked the fact that she could, and would challenge him if something he was planning didn't make sense. Of course, challenging him often led to extremely _stimulating_ arguments, which just made the sex afterward even more fun!

Seeing Harry moving out of the corner of her eye, she saw that he was stripping out of his clothing,

and knew that Pansy's final examination was soon coming. Harry said that he always got the truest readings of a woman when he was buggering her, but she thought that he just enjoyed taking his women that way. She didn't really care for it personally, so she was glad that he had so many women that couldn't object when he was in the mood for it.

Thinking of the other women that shared Harry's bed, she couldn't help but grin, imaging what reactions the sheep of the world would have if they ever learned the true extent of his harem. She did realize that the lack of jealousy among the women was extremely unusual, but figured that Harry had done his usual mind magic to eliminate the problem, so he didn't have to deal with it. She had noticed that he didn't want any conflict among his women, and didn't have any compunction against forcibly changing their minds to ensure harmony. At one point she had asked him if he had adjusted some of his women to make them more submissive, and he didn't deny it, but she really didn't care. All of them, following Harry's example, had crossed the line from gray to dark years ago, and she didn't really feel any different than she had back in school. The only difference was now they were effective and actually accomplishing things. Granted, the things they were accomplishing had to be kept from the sheep until the time is right, but she knew they would fall in line when the time came, or they would fall to the sword, it didn't really matter either way.

Cho smothered a grin at the look of fear on Pansy's face when Harry was acting so out of character, so unlike the stern, impassive Warden that she had known for all the years since she was sentenced here. She could understand the girls' concern though, something new in this environment rarely meant anything good for the prisoners. She was in for a pleasant surprise this time, though. Seeing that it was time for her to play her part, she dropped the disillusionment charm and stood. Walking over to Harry and Fleur and the stunned Pansy, who apparently had no idea that Cho was even in the room, and was even more surprised that Cho was just as naked as she and Fleur were. None of the prisoners, other than Marietta, had ever been allowed to see her nude.

Looking at Harry, she raised her eyebrow in question, and getting a nod in return, smiled at the girl, and held out her hand to lead her through the door in the back of the room. The girl's hand was trembling when she took it, and Cho said, "Relax girl, you aren't going to be punished, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, the Warden is very pleased with you, so you are going to get a special reward."

They heard a feminine moan of pleasure, and she looked back, to see Fleur bent over and gripping the back of the chair as Harry plunged into her. She shook her head, apparently Pansy's little show had affected him more than he wanted to show, so he was using Fleur to get some stress relief. Cho knew the Veela didn't mind, she was so wrapped up in Harry that she could,and did, have sex with her own sister just because 'Master' wanted her to!

Squeezing Pansy's hand, she grinned at the girl, "The Warden is going to be a while, so we have some time." Opening the door, she led the girl to the bed and gestured. Pansy got on the bed and immediately turned so she was on her hands and knees, with her legs spread for easier entry. Shaking her head, she said, "On your back girl, we're going to do something different."

When Pansy was in position, she climbed onto the bed and straddled the girl's face. Lowering her pussy down to the waiting tongue, she sighed as she was licked from bottom to top. Leaning down, she spread Pansy's legs until she could get her mouth on the girl's core. She heard the girl gasp in surprise, since, from what she knew, the only time any of the prisoners were licked was when the Warden ordered them to have sex with each other while he and the others watched.

Harry grunted as he stroked his cock, splashing his cum all over Fleur's face. Holding still while she licked him clean, he stroked her hair in appreciation before walking over to his desk and picking up the smoke filled orb that was sitting on its' stand. Stepping into the bedroom, he tapped the orb to focus the inhabitant's attention, and set it up on a shelf inside the door, to make sure that it could see what was happening. Someday he may let the others in on the secret of the orbs, but not yet, of all his women, Luna was the only one who truly understood what they were, and what they meant, but then, she was the only one who had gone as far into the darkness as he had. Penelope and a few of the others had known about them at one point, because they helped him put the idea into action, but he and Luna had obliviated the memory from them. Luna was the one who had come up with the plan to power the ritual they found in Salazar's journals, and the two of them had worked with Penelope, Narcissa, Molly and Padma to develop the way to put the power source in the various orbs.

Of all his women, Luna was the only one he considered even close to being his equal, and that had more to do with the cunning of her planning than with her power, even though that was exceptional. The fact that her appetite for depravity nearly matched his, and some of his desires would have turned the Marquis DeSade green with envy, had a lot to do with it as well.

It was those appetites that led him to the idea of creating this Prison, of course, if the Ministry noticed that he only took attractive female prisoners, they didn't say anything. He had made the offer to each of the women as soon as they arrived at the prison, only for the majority of them sneer at him, and say that would rather die first. Of course Prisoner T-4803 and P-2403 were eager to avoid the cells, so he took them both in his office at the same time. He had been a little disappointed at Prisoner G-2211, considering that Daphne had been one of his eager playmates his Fifth Year, but she had willingly gone along with the Death Eaters in their crimes, even attempting, with her sister's help, to assassinate the head of Gringotts. The others he had expected to turn him down, so he left them in the deepest dungeons for three weeks, and wasn't surprised that all of them were eager to accept his offer by then.

He had been subtly monitoring the Prisoner's thoughts, and was pleased that all the women's attitudes were changing, and sooner or later all but three of them would be taking his collar, those three, though they didn't know it, would never leave the cells alive. He'd already decided who was going to be killing each of them, although he was considering giving L-4472 to Neville, he enjoyed tormenting her so much, and he made it a point to keep his strong right arm happy. Besides, even with the attitude change, the bitch was still a psychotic killer, and he couldn't trust her not to kill when he put them to work. That was the reason he gathered the women, after all.

Looking over at the bed, he could see that Cho had done her job properly, as P-2742 was collapsed on her back, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath. Climbing onto the bed, he nodded at Cho, and she gripped his cock, leaning down to kiss the head, before guiding it to P-2742's entrance. It still amused him, this delusion on Cho's part that she didn't submit to him, she did it all the time! She just didn't realize it yet, but she would, when the time came.

Turning his attention to the tool under him, he reached up and touched her jaw, making her eyes open. Plunging his cock into her pussy, he entered her mind. He saw that the previous changes he had put into place had taken root, and were now a permanent part of her personality. The blood purity prejudice was completely gone, but that didn't surprise him, it was never that deeply rooted, more just a result of her environment. Her bisexuality was taking hold nicely, she couldn't remember a time when she didn't desire other women, which was a change from her initial sessions. Pleased, he let a trickle of his magic flow from his fingers into the skin in her neck, causing her pussy to clench around him as a mini-orgasm hit her. While she was enjoying the pleasure, he dove deeper into her thoughts, and increased her submissiveness even further. She was already looking to him as the primary authority figure in her life, he just changed that to considering him the only authority figure in her life. From there, it only took a light touch to cause her to equate 'Warden' with 'Master' in her mind.

With that accomplished, he focused on keeping a rhythm as he stroked into her, moving so that she was brought closer and closer to climax, but slowing down before she came. She was moaning in pleasure, her eyes closed as she moved against him, ensuring he got maximum enjoyment from her clenching walls. Moving things forward, he leaned down, kissing her.

Prisoner P-2742 gasped in surprise as she felt Warden's mouth on hers, because he had never kissed her before. He always just used her mouth to suck him every other time she was in his office. She wasn't certain how many surprises she could handle today, things were so different this time. The questioning was the same, as was having her lick her escort, but all the other things were different, including the way that the Warden's wife, who had never been with any of the prisoners, that she knew about anyway, actually used her mouth on her. She was still recovering from that experience when she felt the Warden enter her, which was another shock, because he normally just had her on her belly or bent over his desk as he buggered her. That had been what she was expecting when the light in her cell flashed, but something had changed, and she was in unfamiliar territory now. She just hoped that she didn't make a mistake and have things go back to the way they were.

The Warden broke the kiss, and pulled away from her, looking deep into her eyes again. She didn't understand what was happening, why it seemed like he was searching for something? He must have found what he was looking for, because he actually smiled at her, and told her she could cum. She experienced an instant of surprise, because she wasn't that turned on yet, but a burst of pleasure overwhelmed her, and she stopped thinking for quite a while.

Fleur watched from the side of the bed, where she was laying with her arms around Cho, as Master pleasured her soon to be sister slave. She almost envied the girl, getting to experience the incredible feeling of belonging and protection when Master really and truly claims her as his own. She hadn't known what to expect when she offered herself to Master, in payment for the debt she owed him for rescuing her, but she certainly had no regrets. She had already enjoyed other women in her bed, and the fact that Master enjoyed watching them just made her even hornier. Of course, if Master had broken his promise to her, and given her to other men, she probably would have felt differently, but he had been the only man to have her, and she was content with that.

Hearing Master grunt, and knowing that it signaled his release, she slipped out of Cho's embrace and got into position. She knew what she had to do, Master had let her know when she had told him that she thought the girl was ready to leave the cells. When Master slipped out of the girl, she opened her mouth and let his last blast land on her tongue. Swallowing quickly, she licked him clean, and, when he was back to full hardness, turned to the girl. She licked up what was left of Master's seed, before concentrating on driving the girl to another climax. The girl was still so turned on from her previous release that it only took a few minutes to push her over the edge again.

Cho fingered herself as she watched Fleur licking Pansy, knowing from personal experience just how talented the Veela was with her tongue, she knew that the girl would soon be going out of her mind with pleasure. Cho had observed most of Pansy's as well as the other prisoner's, interviews, and Pansy had consistently demonstrated the best attitude of all the women, and she was looking forward to giving the girl a proper welcome to the family that night.

She knew that Harry's other wives and slaves would enjoy making Pansy the center of attention after dinner, or, as Harry laughingly called it, the living pudding course. It was a tradition, from even before her joining Harry, that whenever a girl took her collar, that all the other girls took turns licking her to climax. From what she had found out, the tradition got started the night he bonded Amelia, Susan and Hannah, after he and Tonks had saved them from an attack by Voldemort and several of his Death Eaters. He had Tonks licking Amelia after he bound her, and the two of them doing the same for Hannah after Harry claimed her. It took some time before he got Susan and Amelia in bed together, but the two of them are found together more often than not these days.

Noticing that Fleur had given Pansy another climax, she tapped the blonde on the shoulder, and moved into position. Spreading the girl's cheeks, she was briefly grateful to see that she was clean before using her tongue along the crack, making Pansy squirm above her. Running her tongue along the ring, she got it nice and wet before pushing her tongue inside. Once she had the girls bung wet enough, she gathered up Pansy's juices on her fingers, and worked them inside the rosebud, stretching her, being careful not to hurt the girl with her nails.

When Cho was able to get three fingers into the girl's arse, and making her moan with pleasure, she slipped her hand free and nodded at Harry, who moved forward and pushed into the puckered ring. At his gesture, she and Fleur moved up Pansy's body, and each of them latched onto one of the girls breasts, fondling them and using their mouths on the sensitive skin. Catching Fleur's eye as they each sucked on a nipple, she grinned in amusement at the way the girl was babbling incoherently in her pleasure. 'She's probably cum more in the last two hours than she has in years, it's no wonder she's losing her mind!'

Harry pushed forward, enjoying the heat and the tightness of the girl's arse. He moved slowly, allowing her to adjust to him again, even though he had been taking her this way on a weekly basis for the past 3 years, she still needed to stretch out. He was well aware that his preference for buggering the women was the subject of a great deal of amused speculation in the slave dormitories, but none of them had ever figured out why he took each of them that way so often. Some of the theories were quite amusing, but none of them had ever figured it out. The truth was, besides the fact that he enjoyed it, was that, for the women, it was just about the ultimate in submissive acts, and he used it to reinforce their submission to him on a regular basis. He knew, from conversations, that the men had figured it out, and all of them buggered their slaves on a regular basis as well.

Thinking of the men, he realized he needed to make it clear to them that P-2742 would no longer be automatically available to them once she took her collar. He didn't think it would be a problem, especially since he publicly slapped Sirius down when he was sniffing around Heidi and Maxine the morning after he came back, and he had kept to his own women since then.

The only one who might need a reminder was Gregory, but that was more to do with the fact that she had been available to him in the Slytherin Dorms as well as in the cells, and a habit is hard to break. It shouldn't be that difficult, since there were still two other former Slytherin girls from his year in the cells, and considering their attitudes, he doubted that either of them would be leaving the cells before they were ready for a rejuvenation potion. Gregory also had the final girl from his year as his regular bed mate, and Millicent didn't object when he went to the cells, so he shouldn't be a problem, but, if he was, he'd just take Millicent from him for the night and give her to Filius, to emphasize the point. Hopefully only one lesson would be needed.

Hearing the girl moaning below him, he focused his attention on her, and saw that his women had been doing their assigned tasks nicely, between their mouths on each breast, and their fingers plunging into her pussy, as well as his cock plunging into her, she was primed to explode again. He looked deep in her eyes, seeing the desire and, finally, the worship there, he knew beyond a doubt she was ready for her collar.

Pulling out of her arse, he gestured and Fleur and Cho stopped what they were doing and backed away, allowing him to straddle the girl's chest. Conjuring some oil, he splashed it between her breasts, and she automatically pushed them together, creating a valley for his cock. Sliding between them, he pumped slowly, enjoying the sensations. He knew he was close, so he looked down at her, staring at her mouth, to see if she was paying attention, and she was, opening obediently. Speeding up his thrusts, he pulled back from between her breasts and rose up, pointing his cock at her face.

She looked up at the Warden, seeing him stroking himself through a haze of lust. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an overwhelming need to swallow him, she didn't care where he had been, she just needed him in her mouth, so she opened her mouth as wide as she could, raising her head from the pillow in an obvious invitation. He didn't disappoint, sliding into her mouth and over her tongue. She was amazed that he was clean, but wasn't going to complain, as she locked her lips around him, and started sucking, using her tongue as best she could along his length. She was pleased that he was making sounds of enjoyment at her efforts, it somehow seemed more important than ever before that she pleased him. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. Remembering that she had use of her hands, she reached up and started fondling his balls, gently stroking the skin behind the sac and feeling him shiver with pleasure. She felt his sac tightening, and, along with the way he seemed to pulse in her mouth, she knew that he was about to cum, so she tilted her head back allowing him to slide deeper into her mouth, and started swallowing.

She knew from past experience that he would cum a great deal more than any of the other men she'd been with, but was determined to swallow everything he gave her this time. She did her best, but, unfortunately, he had more than she could swallow, and she had to let some of him flow out of her mouth and down her chin. When he pulled out her mouth, she turned her head, ashamed that she had failed, and afraid things were going to go back to the way they were before.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up, afraid to see the disappointment there, but saw him smiling down at her instead, his green eyes shown with a warmth she had never seen there before, and she couldn't believe her ears when he softly said, "Congratulations, Pansy, you passed!"

Hearing her name for the first time in three years, in the last situation she ever expected, was too much for her, and everything went black!

Harry looked down at his newest slave, carefully masking his amusement in a show of concern, as he gently woke her up. Pansy looked around, curiously, and then, feeling the weight around her throat, reached up to touch the golden collar that had formed. He was watching her eyes carefully, and could see the instant acceptance there, and said, "Yes Pansy, it's true, your dreams have come true, and you don't have to return to the cells again. I've been watching you since you arrived here, and you've shown that you have paid the penalty for what you did, and have earned this reward."

The look of happiness in her eyes, the absolute devotion to him that he saw there, made him want to shake his head. She was absolutely no challenge at all, and he almost felt guilty about the changes he put her through, almost, but not quite. He hoped that at least one of the women still in the cells would offer him a challenge, or he would be inclined to think that Salazar and the other founders research was actually correct about the nature of magic in the Master/slave bond. He almost wished that things had worked out to bring Hermione into it, but she and her family had been safely in Australia for the last several years, and she was showing no signs of returning anytime soon.

Turning to Fleur, he said, "Take your new sister and help her get cleaned up, I want her to stay with you tonight so you can explain the new rules to her, and we can get her wand back in the morning." Fleur nodded, and moved to help Pansy off the bed. The younger girl stood on unsteady legs, and Fleur wrapped her arms around her, and they walked out of the room.

Cho was pulling her robes back on when he turned to her, and she smiled, "So you've got another one, Harry, how many more do you think you'll get from the cells?"

Harry paused, thinking, "Probably only one or two more, for right now, most of them are still too set in their ways, and they honestly think that Voldemort is going to rise from the dead again and set them all free! That will change eventually, but I expect it to be another year before some of the hardcore purists change enough to be brought out. But Lisa and Sally-Anne will probably be the getting out in the next few months. We both know that the two of them really don't belong here, but Kingsley couldn't afford to show them leniency, just because they fought against the Death Eaters."

Cho nodded, "I can understand that, if he had tried to let them off, the remaining old families would have had him out of office faster than you could blink."

Harry grunted in agreement as he gathered his clothing. 'Of course, the fact that I was quietly encouraging him to put them on trial might have had something to do with it as well,' he thought to himself, 'not that I would ever tell any of you that.'

"I'm going to take a bath and finish up some work before dinner, can you make sure that the others are aware of Pansy's change of status? I'm sure they will want to welcome her properly, so they need some advance notice."

"I'll let them know. Is there anything special you want for dinner tonight? Or should I have Dobby surprise us?"

"Talk to Pansy, find out what her favorite meals are, and have Dobby prepare that, give the girl a treat."

With a nod, she turned and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Once his wards told him that she had left the outer office, Harry grinned and turned to the orb that he had put on the shelf earlier. "Did you enjoy that Draco? Knowing that your betrothed is now my slave? Knowing that she will be sucking my cock and swallowing my cum on a regular basis, after I shag her in the pussy and arse? If your lucky, I'll bring you out when I take your mum the next time. Did you know that I've been shagging your mum since our fifth year at Hogwarts? I have, and I even had her on your bed at Malfoy Manor! She squeals really nice when I'm buried in her arse, and absolutely loves it when Penelope joins us, she can't get enough of licking that mudblood pussy!" Laughing, he waved his hand, and the orb, which had been pulsing a furious crimson, faded back to it's normal gray, before going completely dark again.

Taking the orb, he walked back into his office and opened the hidden space in the wall, showing four rows of orbs, eleven on a shelf, except for the shelf that had the open spot labeled Draco Malfoy. Setting the orb in place, his eyes ran along the labels, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Tom Riddle, Delores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, and many others. All of them were filled with white fog, some brighter than the others, Dumbledore and Riddle were the brightest, while Umbridge was barely visible. Smirking, he could still remember the look of shock on Albus' face when he killed him, the Sword of Gryffindor sliding into his chest. And the delicious agony on Albus's face when when the blade sucked the old man's soul from his body? Who'd have thought a Summer of reading Micheal Moorcock would lead to such interesting ways to enchant the sword?

Shutting the cabinet, he tapped the runes in the order only he knew, and the cabinet faded away again. Sitting down at his desk, he activated the monitoring mirrors in the prisoner areas, knowing that the women would either be there, or in the common area. Checking the common area first, he saw that almost all of the women were there, except for Minerva. Scanning the cells, he found her curled up on her bunk in her animagus form. He briefly considered seeing if there was a way to simulate 'going into heat' in the form, and see how it translated into her human form?

Making a note to discuss the idea with Filius and Penelope, he turned back to the common room and sought out the three Greengrass women. He laughed at the way the three of them were studiously avoiding any contact with each other, the targeted _Lustful Dreams_ potion that the three had been receiving with their last few meals was having the expected result, obviously. A few more days and the three of them would be putting on a live sex show in the Dining Hall for breakfast without being ordered to! It should do wonders in breaking them of their superior attitude, knowing that they have no control over their own bodies. The three of them had shagged each other in the past, but only at his direct order, and they didn't get much pleasure out of it. By the time the potion has done it's work, they will be eagerly having sex with each other at every opportunity. Hopefully the others would understand the lesson as well, the time was growing short before the women would be put to work earning their keep, and some of their attitudes still needed some correction. Jotting down some ideas on a notepad, he sent copies to Luna and Amelia, to get their thoughts, Luna because her mind was as devious as his, and Amelia, because she had a better idea of how much physical correction the women could handle before being permanently damaged.

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that dinner was going to start in less than 45 minutes, and he still needed to clean up. Sending a signal to one of his slaves, deactivated the mirrors and sealed his paperwork in the desk. He had just finished cleaning his desk when there was a light knock on the office door. Calling for the girl to enter, he smiled as Ginny stepped in, nude except for her collar and shoes, and approached the desk.

"It's been a busy day, I want you to prepare a bath for me, Ginevra."

With a shy smile, the girl went into his private bath, and he soon heard the water running. When she came out to tell him the bath was ready, he rose and followed her into the sunken tub. He relaxed into the water, knowing it would be exactly the temperature he preferred, and let her wash his hair before taking care of the rest of him. She did her usual outstanding job, and he mentally congratulated himself, once again, in making the decision to train her as his body slave. The girl was already a natural submissive, which was reinforced by the life debt she owed him, and that was even before the ritual to remove the soul fragment from her. Of course, if Sirius hadn't started her training and preparing her for him, he might not have given her a second look when he arrived at Grimmauld Place that Summer, but, his dog of a Godfather had done exactly that, and he was extremely grateful. Not as grateful as Molly, of course, but still grateful.

He still couldn't believe the change in Molly, from such a prudish woman, eager to sniff out deviance and inappropriate behavior, to the fun loving, and eager woman who volunteered to teach him about women, including how to please two women at once, with her daughter as the other woman. Of course, he had already had plenty of experience before he arrived, but he wasn't going to turn down new playmates, and he shagged both of them unconscious. He still laughed when he remembered the look of awe on Padfoot and Moony's faces when they saw the two women sound asleep in his bed, satisfied smiles on their faces.

After he was completely clean, she reached for his cock, but he shook his head. Seeing the brief look of disappointment in her eyes, he said, "Sorry Ginevra, but we don't have time before dinner, but come to me in the Library after you finish your other duties tonight, and I'll give you what you want."

With a happy smile, the girl nodded and climbed out of the tub to get a towel. When he was dried and dressed, he led her from the office and up to the Dining Room. The rest of his people were already there, gathered around the table, where his new slave was being welcomed by all the other members of his family. He nodded, seeing Fleur sitting protectively next to her, he had seen Pansy's crush on the blonde, and decided to give her a reward, because her attitude really was exceptional.

Taking his seat, he gestured for Ginevra to take the seat next to his, which made a couple of the girls frown slightly, knowing that he had already decided on his companion for the night. The others weren't neglected, his duplication spell saw to that, but the girls seemed to feel that having the original was better than a duplicate. He didn't bother trying to understand, because it really didn't matter to him.

Running his eyes along the table, he saw that his last suggestion to Cho was already bearing fruit, she was just as naked as all the other women for the first time. Looking over at Luna, she caught his eyes, and then glanced at Cho, and, looking back at him, he could clearly see the understanding and amusement shining there. Raising his glass of water slightly, he acknowledged her insight with a smirk and a nod.

Turning his attention to the platters of food before him, he was surprised to see a variety of pizza and other pasta dishes. He guessed that Pansy had developed a taste for it during one of the Muggle Studies classes the prisoners attended. He didn't mind, he liked pizza just as much as the next guy, but idly wished he had some beer to go with it.

After they had eaten their fill, Harry cleared his throat, and, once he had everyone's attention, said, "As you have noticed, you ladies have a new sister, and I'm sure you are looking forward to welcoming Pansy in the traditional way, so, if you would clear the table, I'll let you get things started." At Pansy's curious look, Fleur leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing the girl to simultaneously blush and get a grin from ear to ear.

While the girls were preparing the table, he gestured for Luna, and she made her way over, taking the seat on the other side of him. "After you finish welcoming Pansy, join me and Ginevra in the Library, I want a report on your projects, and you will be staying with us this evening."

With a grin, she nodded, and leaned across his body to pull Ginevra into a searing kiss, making the redhead blush as red as her hair. 'This was going to an interesting evening,' he thought, as he sat back and relaxed, preparing to watch the show.

End Prologue


End file.
